


Distraction

by NakhudaNyx



Series: Seasons Of The Commonwealth [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gage ships it, Gen, Not Beta Read, Nuka-World, Nyx and Gage are bffs, Nyx tries to break Danse, finch farm - Freeform, greygarden, in a good way, nuka-girl - Freeform, raider fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakhudaNyx/pseuds/NakhudaNyx
Summary: Nyx finds the Nuka Girl spacesuit. It fits like a glove.Danse can't handle this fact.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not totally thrilled with the ending on this one, but I want it to be finished so I can try to move on with life. I started writing this a year ago, that's how far away it got from me.. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Any mistakes are mine, I don't own anything blah blah blah...

“Danse?” *crackle* “Danse, do you copy?” A radio call he had anxiously waited three long weeks to receive finally, weakly, sounded. He leaped for the radio transmitter. 

“Yes, Nyx. I copy. What’s your status?” he asked. 

“Warm up a vertibird, I’m coming home.” He could hear the smile in her voice. 

Danse was glad he was the only one in the radio room at that time of night, the rest of the Prydwen sleeping, so nobody was around to witness the toothy grin on the otherwise stoic paladin’s face. “I copy that, knight. Send up a signal flare once you arrive.” 

‘Copy that, paladin. See ‘ya soon. Knight O’Grady-Callahan out.” 

Danse left the radio room and headed straight for the lancer’s sleeping area. He has secured a pilot soon after Nyx left for a place called Nuka World on her own, and while Lancer-Sargent Santos wasn’t exactly Danse’s first choice, his reputation was exactly what he was looking for. Santos was known as a bit of a daredevil who would take any challenge, and this mission was an assessment of sorts for Danse. Maxson had begun talking earnestly about exploring the Glowing Sea, and there were rumors about an Institute scientist who defected and escaped to the heavily irradiated area. If the Brotherhood was going to track this errant scientist down, they’d need a skilled pilot to get there and back. 

“Santos.” Danse gave the man, a handful of years his junior and a former wastelander himself, a hard shake. “Santos!” he whisper-yelled, “Wake up, we have work to do.” 

“Heywha?” the bleariness bled from the man’s eyes fast once he realized the superior officer waking him, at what was undoubtedly an unholy hour, was Paladin Danse, the officer who approached him a few weeks ago with an impending extraction of great apparent importance. “Paladin! Is it time to launch that extraction?” He rose and shoved his feet into his boots before zipping his flight suit up, running a hand through his muddy brown hair that was nearly too long to be considered regulation. 

“Yes, it is. She should be arriving at the extraction point about the same time we do if we go now.” He explained as they made their way to the flight deck. 

“Sounds good. We’ll take number three. He gestured to the vertibird at the end of the gangway on the right side. “Just let me get her primed, go ahead and get settled. We’re going to that spot you showed me on the charts, the one by the Federal Ration Stockpile bunker?” 

“The very same.” Danse replied as he stepped into his power armor and into the vehicle, taking a moment to appreciate the eerie beauty the foggy bay blanketed by the milky way provided. 

Santos interrupted his contemplation. “All strapped in, then?’ the lance asked. A confirming nod from Danse had Santos begin his final checks. “Tower, this is SA-649L and DN-407P in PVB-03 un-docking on a priority extraction. Please acknowledge.” 

“Tower to PVB-03, un-dock acknowledged. Safe flying, SA-649L.” 

“Ten-four tower, thank you. SA-649L out.” 

The flight to the Nuka-World transit center went by uneventfully until they began their final approach. The signal smoke was wafting from the center of the complex, but there was too much activity on the ground to really see what was going on. “Danse! We’re pinned down here. Well organized Gunners were waiting for us, we barely disembarked when we started getting fired on.” Nyx was slightly out of breath over the radio. 

“Take cover, knight. I’m going to fire up the minigun and spray the open pavement. I’ll be down when I scatter some of these bastards.” 

“Copy, just hurry. I’m almost out of ammo.” 

Danse signaled for a circular flight path and began to rain bullets on the gunners, hitting three on the pass-by, before jumping from the bird. The force if impact knocked a gunner taking cover behind a trash can over, giving Danse a clear shot. He took the gunner’s cover and hailed Nyx. 

“Knight, what’s your location?” 

“Holed up in a bus on the south side of the parking garage.” 

He peeked over the trash cans he was using for cover and saw Nyx fire a few shots before ducking for cover once again. “Copy, I see you. Hold on, I’m heading over.” 

“If you can draw their attention, we can get a better vantage on these bastards, I know how to get to the roof.” Nyx rushed, peeking her head up to see if he had made his advance yet. 

There’s that plural use again. “Can do, knight. I’ll start banging the pots and pans and draw them west for you.” He stood up and bellowed “AD VICTORIAM!”, catching the Gunner’s attention before making a dash to the western fence, the enemy giving chase. 

The distraction worked like a charm, and Nyx and headed to the elevator, hacked the lift, and headed up. She found a perfect vantage and started picking off the gunners one by one with her suppressed .50 caliber hunting rifle until only corpses were left. “Excellent work, knight. I’ll meet you at the entrance of the parking garage.” 

“Thank you, paladin, good work yourself. See you in a minute.” She made her way back to the elevator with her company in tow. 

The elevator’s ‘ding’ brought Danse’s attention to the reappearance of his absent partner, but the appearance of two armed men fanning out of the car had Danse on high alert in half a heartbeat. The men began shouting at each other to surrender and drop weapons until Nyx finally marched in between the three and shouted “ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU STAND DOWN!” Her outburst surprised the men out of their rage and they did as they were told. “That’s better. Now, we’re all on the same side here. Danse, this is Cito and Gage. I met these guys out in Nuka World, and they’re gonna help out in a couple of my settlements.” She pointed to a man with long scraggly hair in a loin cloth (Loin cloth, really? Danse thought.) and a man with a buzzhawk wearing raider leathers. “Guys, this is my partner Paladin Danse.” 

“Danse? You mean this guy is the same one you were telling us about?” Gage drawled, sizing up the Overboss’s best friend. 

“Yes, Gage.” Nyx replied, the look of warning reading loud and clear to tread lightly. He just smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. He knew she had feelings for her partner the instant she started talking about him, though he has always been particularly observant. 

“Anyways, it’s good to be back! where’s the vertibird? I’m ready for a nice shower and my bed, along with catching up with you.” She addressed Danse, 

“One minute. Lancer-sergeant? The area is secure. Proceed to the extraction point.” 

“Copy, paladin. Be right there.” 

As they waited for the bird to come back, Danse took in Nyx’s appearance and couldn’t help his curiosity. “Knight, where on earth did you find a leather longcoat in such good condition?” 

Nyx explained as the vertibird landed and they began to board. “Oh, this thing? If you can believe it, the creator of Nuka-World had a personal vault built under his office. I managed to gain access to it and found this in a trunk. Pretty neat, huh. It’s a bribe for Gage to keep the Finch's safe.” 

“Speaking of, overboss, when am I gonna actually get to wear my new coat?” 

“Patience, my friend. You’ll get it when we drop you off and I can change into one of my suits.” She sat down and took notice of who their pilot was. “Santos? Hey, buddy, how’re you doing?” 

“Oh, you’re the priority pick up? Well if I knew that, I wouldn’t’ve come!” he said, his smirk and friendly pat on her shoulder making light of his words. 

“Oh hush,” she gave him a light smack in return. “Are you actually gonna fly us out of here or just flap your gums at us?” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hold your horses, knight Bossy-Pants. Strap in, gentlemen. Are we going anywhere special?” Santos asked as he brought the vertibird aloft. 

“We have to make quick stops at Graygarden and Finch Farm before heading for the airport.” Nyx shouted over the propeller noise. 

“Copy that, we’ll be at Graygarden in two minutes.” 

Danse manned the on-board minigun as they made the approach to the settlement occupied by Mr. Handies, Nyx figuring that this settlement was a better fit for Cito than any of the others due to him being raised by gorillas and lacking most social skills. 

“Ok, Cito, this is gonna be your new home. These Mr. Handies run this settlement and you’re gonna help them with their cops and you’re gonna keep the area safe. Does that sound good to you?” Cito grunted an affirmative. “Good. This is Supervisor White, they will give you your daily chores and help you with any questions or requests you may have. I have to head out, but I’ll stop by when I can, ok?” another grunt, Cito’s interest piqued by the floating robots. “Ok, my friend, stay safe.” Nyx hopped back in the vertibird and tossed Cito a wave goodbye as they became airborne once again and turned to the north east. 

The flight to Finch Farm took nearly two hours, Danse having spotted a band of Super mutants that needed to be dealt with, and the sun was making its way to the horizon when they landed on the bank of the nearby river. 

Disembarking, the group was met by Abigail Finch. “Nyx, it’s good to see you again.” 

“You too, Abigail. How ae things going with Abraham and Jake?” Nyx asks, walking with the Finch matriarch toward the main house of the quickly expanding settlement. 

“Not too bad. There’s still tension, but Jake’s time with those blasted Forged has really made an impact on him. We’ve stopped two attacks from the Forged since he came back to us, and I know that eats at him as well.” Abigail sends a wistful sigh in the direction of her wayward son. “Abraham is trying, and having an extra hand has eased some of the work stress as well. It will just take some time for them to really learn how to live together.” 

“That’s understandable. And speaking of extra help, I brought you a skilled gun.” Nyx states with a flourish. “Abigail, this is Gage.” the merc stepped forward and bowed his head slightly. “He’s not much of a talker at first, but once he’s settled he’ll start being more social. And he’s a wicked shot.” Nyx finished, smiling. 

“A pleasure, Gage. Welcome to my home. It’s not much right now, but I know the general here has a plan for our little homestead. You’ll be sleeping in the overpass bunks for now, we just started building up there about a month ago. It's completely defensible and we’re setting up turrets whenever we can scrounge up enough scrap to make them.” 

“That sounds just fine to me. And I'm alone up there?” Gage asks, eyeing what he could see of his new digs from the ground. 

“For now, yes. We can work out the long-term plan for the building if the need arises.” 

“Thanks.” was his reply. “So, boss. How about my payment?” 

“Yes, yes. Abigail, can I use your house to change? I’m not exactly dressed in Brotherhood standards.” Nyx ended with a chuckle. 

“You sure can. I think you left some vault security armor in your trunk last time you were here.” She answered as he group was heading to the old house in the center of the plot of land. 

“Oh, sweet. I was wondering where that wandered off to.” She climbed the couple of stairs leading to the house. “Here you go, bud. Payment as promised.” She undid the front of the battered old coat and slid it off of her arms. Underneath, she wore a very different relic from Nuka-World. She wore a pure white long sleeved top that showed off so much of her midriff and breastbone it was nearly scandalously indecent, matching white pants that hugged her curves in a manner that they nearly looked painted on, and heeled black boots reaching up to mid-thigh that he best working girl in the Capitol wasteland would kill for. 

A strangled noise came from Danse, who then blushed profusely and looked away. He cleared his throat a few times before forcing a gruff “Move out” and nearly ran to the parked vertibird. (How he hadn't noticed the heels under the long coat was a mystery he didn’t want to dwell on at the moment.) 

Nyx and Gage shared shit-eating grins.


End file.
